


It's your own fault

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Otoya tops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, it wasn't supposed to be but it came out that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: It really was Tokiya's fault for being so pretty.





	It's your own fault

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually remember why I wrote this but I tend to bully Toki when I'm mad. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to come out so noncon-like.
> 
> Made on 10/10/2018.

It really was Tokiya’s fault for being so pretty.

His eyelashes fluttered when Otoya entered him. If it had Otoya gasping, then the shaking of Tokiya’s body betrayed stronger feelings. The older idol was still tight despite Otoya’s prep, but that made things all the better.

Otoya loved when he was over Tokiya like this, being able to pin the other man down under him. It made every thrust of his hips that much sweeter as Tokiya shook under him. It seems that the redhead started moving a bit too fast this time. It was of no matter, he would get used to it soon enough.

“Ah, w-wait,” Tokiya’s voice was cut off with a sharp intake of breath that gave way to a moan. “Just… Just give me…” His words were lost when Otoya bit down on his shoulder, making sure to leave a mark.

Otoya wasn’t keen on giving Tokiya anything. He was intent on taking and tonight, he would make Tokiya fall to pieces under him.

The bite mark was reddening rapidly, standing out against pale skin. Red looked near perfect on Tokiya. Otoya would know.

“You’re not getting any time to adjust tonight.” Otoya’s words came out as a whisper, hot against Tokiya’s ear. It caused the other to shift and try to brace himself with his arms, rendered useless when Otoya slid one of his hands into Tokiya’s. His other hand was on Tokiya’s hip, guiding his movements.

It really wasn’t fair how Otoya got to watch Tokiya react. It seemed the man was in pure bliss. It only made him want to take Tokiya harder, until he was crying. He needed to be overwhelmed completely to be put in his place.

“Ha…” The sound left Otoya endlessly, dipping lower than his usual range. This was the effect that the other had on him. Really, he should just take the brunt of Otoya’s feelings. “Just keep taking it.”

The sound that left Tokiya when Otoya thrust particularly hard was delicious. It caused a plethora of reactions from his mouth falling open to shaking his hips in rhythm. He must be getting desperate now, usually sharp blue eyes were hazy. Lines of drool were falling from his open mouth.

Otoya gripped Tokiya’s fingers harder. He could feel the sweat on the others skin now, generated by the friction between them. Messy dark hair clumped on Tokiya’s forehead. The hairs at the base of his neck were damp and probably matched Otoya’s own. Otoya bit down again, able to taste the salt. Then he tasted iron.

It was all Tokiya’s fault. It was all his fault that Otoya wanted to mess him up until he couldn’t walk the next day. This was a long time coming.

Tokiya’s hip would have bruises later.

Feeling how Tokiya was tightening up around him, it drove Otoya mad. He wanted to drive Tokiya’s voice higher, the notes were nearly at the right pitch. Speeding up, the sounds they made resounded in wet slaps and panting. The redhead could feel that he was getting close and he wanted Tokiya to be acutely aware of the moment he would get filled up.

It took him a few tries to get the words out. “Tokiya,” the name was slurred, “accept everything, okay?”

The flash of realization in those blue eyes made orgasm all the sweeter. Tokiya groaned beneath him.


End file.
